File talk:Royal Standard.png
Sehr schon! Alleen jammer van die zwarte lijn die de twee rode vlakken scheidt :| 19:55, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes, you might be right about that. 19:57, 15 May 2008 (UTC) New standard Should we not have a new standard under my rule? Any creative folks around? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 11:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, probably. I question whether anyone can be bothered though. :P --Semyon 11:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess I could use Dimitri's too, or just a slightly altered version. Still says it's his though so that has to change. There's a new King around here after all. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 11:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I might but things take time I have a lot on my plate and It may simply be too difficult to reproduce something of equal quality, the first thing I'll do is to try and change dimitris part of the royal standard but I don't know. Don't rely on me okay? but I'll try. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Are there any particular symbols you'd like, TMV? I imagine you'd be happy for the Libertan eagle to be removed and of course the 'D.' --Semyon 13:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :The 'D' ought to be an S. The only good D's the D of Donia. In all seriousness, Hofmann, the Royal Standard has to have my letter. Semyon, the eagle has to go indeed. Would a tiny miniature of the Royal Palace be doable? Or that giant monument they erected in the honour of those who have fallen in the war? That's basically just a single long line with a pointy end. As for the Eagle, as I do love my animals, might we make it into a lion? A lion stands for bravery, strength, courage. Moreso then the eagle, which is a distinctively Libertan\American thing good ol' Dimi sneaked in. A lion's more Lovian in nature. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 14:48, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Why not a dassie/Cavia? It is our de-facto national animal. Or perhaps a dragon, though I don't know if that's Lovian enough. HORTON11: • 15:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd be honoured having a cavie on my standard, yes! That's a perfect idea. Is tha something you think we could do? If there are no objections, I think a cavie is the way to go. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I made a mockup. Are you happy with that? Also the crown is a NC symbol, I just realised, do you want to keep that? --Semyon 15:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::The current version you uploaded is more then fine with me, Semyon. I'd be very happy with having this be my official standard. If everyone would ever wish to upload a "pimped up" version 2.0 of it over this version I'd be cool with it too but this more then suffices as a standard, and what's most important now is that Dimitri's standard is replaced with mine. Dimi out, Donia in. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm happy that you have such low expectations, you'll be easily satisfied in life. :P However, the word mockup implies that a version 2.0 is coming soon. --Semyon 15:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Mmm.. I don't see why Nimmanswolk is that much involved with the Royal Administration... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahaha. :P --Semyon 16:41, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Why you so late reacting though? :o I've had sleepless nights ever since 2013 cuz I thought my remark went unnoticed :'( --OuWTB 19:32, February 23, 2017 (UTC)